A Very Regular Special
by Shadowfang14
Summary: You know how lots of TV shows have 'very special' episodes? This is one for Regular Show.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, what a day." Mordecai mumbled as Margaret brought him and Rigby their coffee.

"Aw, what's the matter Mordecai?" Margaret asked sympathetically.

"Some kid had a birthday party at the park today." Mordecai explained. "A _rich _kid."

"Ooh boy..." Margaret said, guessing where this was going.

"After the party was done, there were all these balloons, and streamers and junk left behind." Rigby added. "Guess who had to clean it up?"

"Aw, you poor guys." Eileen said, joining them.

"I'm beat." Mordecai said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have days like that too, sometimes." Margaret said. "Especially on Fridays, when..." Mordecai couldn't hear her. He started to lean forward in exhaustion, his eyelids getting heavier with every passing second.

"Mordecai? You okay?" Rigby asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Mordecai said, waking up a little. "Yeah. I just need some fresh air." He stepped outside, and the other three stared after him. Once he was outside, Mordecai didn't pay attention to where he was going, and absentmindedly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" a rough voice said.

"S'rry." Mordecai said sleepily. The girl he had walked into looked about his age or younger, and had chin-length dark brown hair, and wore a trench coat. She raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

"You don't look so good, pal." she said.

"Hard day of work." Mordecai slurred.

"Well, I know just the thing to help you." The girl said, grinning. She looked back and forth to make sure that nobody was around, then opened her trench coat, pulling out a small box and holding it out for Mordecai to see. "These are Fizzos." the suspicious girl said with a smirk. "These'll give you the energy you need to get through your day."

"How is candy supposed to help me?" the blue jay asked.

"Just trust me, they'll do the trick." The girl answered. She turned around, and started to walk off. "You'll see." Mordecai stared at her retreating back, then back to the box of candy. He wasn't sure about this stuff, but it couldn't hurt to try it, he supposed.

"Just one." he said. Opening the box, he picked out a single pellet of candy and tossed it into his beak. The second he took a bite, an instant surge of energy coursed throughout his body, all fatigue gone.

"Whoa."

"Mordecai? Hey, Mordecai?" Mordecai turned around and saw Rigby behind him.

"Oh, hey dude. We should probably get back to the park now, don't you think? I'll drive." Rigby just stared. About a minute before, Mordecai could do little more than moan like a zombie, and now he was completely refreshed. Still, Rigby decided not to press the matter.

"Well, okay then."

As they took the cart back to the park, Mordecai glanced at the box of Fizzos in his wing.

_Wow, this stuff really works._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:_ Realized I forgot to do this in the first chapter, so here it is. J.G Quintel owns Regular Show. I am not J.G Quintel. Therefore, I don't own Regular Show._

Rigby was woken up the next morning by the sound of clattering from downstairs. The raccoon's eyes shot open, and, after glancing around, he saw that his roommate's bed was empty. The sound of rummaging came to his ears, and he nervously got up off of his trampoline and quietly crept outside the room and downstairs, for fear of attracting the attention of whoever it was down there. A quick peek in the kitchen showed that it was just Mordecai, who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. The blue jay looked up as soon as he saw Rigby enter.

"Oh, hey dude." he said.

"Mordecai, you scared the crap out of me!" Rigby said. "What are you doing up at five o'clock in the morning?"

"Um, eating?" Mordecai answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rigby just glared at him as he gulped down another spoonful of cereal and milk.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked suspiciously.

"Guess I just wasn't very tired." Mordecai replied with a shrug.

* * *

A couple hours later, after Benson had told everyone the day's plan, Mordecai and Rigby were mowing the lawn. Or, rather, Rigby was mowing the lawn. Mordecai was just feebly pushing the lawnmower along, suddenly feeling very drained.

"Oooh...dude, I feel horrible." he said.

"Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't wake up so early next time." Rigby said nonchalantly. Mordecai let out a moan, and Rigby suddenly felt concerned for him.

"You know what, I was getting sick of this anyway. Video game break?"

"Yeah, sure." Mordecai said unenthusiastically.

A couple of minutes later found the two slackers in the house, where Rigby was, for once, kicking Mordecai's butt at video games.

"Whoooooooaaaaa!" Rigby said as his character killed Mordecai's. "In your face!" He immediately regretted that. Mordecai looked even worse than he did yesterday.

"Hey, Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Are you okay?"

"Be back in a sec, bro." Mordecai mumbled, trudging upstairs. He went into his and Rigby's room, and opened his drawer to find the box of Fizzos. He eyed the packet curiously.

_This stuff helped me yesterday, should I take another one?_ A yell downstairs told him that Benson had discovered Rigby slacking off. _Worth the risk._ Opening the box, he popped one of the Fizzos into his beak and bit down, and, like before, was instantly revitalized.

"...don't even have that much to do today!" Benson yelled at Rigby. "And yet still I find you here slacking off while..." Mordecai ran downstairs while the furious gumball machine was yelling.

"Oh, hey Benson." he said calmly.

"Don't 'Hey Benson' me!" their boss yelled, his face turning red. "I'm going to turn around and count to ten, and when I turn back around, you two slackers are going to be out there, doing your jobs, or YOU'RE FIRED!" With that, he turned around, and started counting.

"One..."

"Let's get out of here." Rigby said.

"Agreed." Mordecai nodded. The two of them ran off. Or rather, _zipped_ off, in Mordecai's case.

_Huh? _Rigby thought. _Since when is he so fast?_ Mordecai ran up to the lawnmower, motivated by his fear of losing his job, but also by the energy rush the Fizzo gave him.

"Come on dude!" he said to Rigby. "Do you want to get fired?" Still awestruck, the raccoon had barely caught up to him when Mordecai started the machine, and that was when all heck broke loose. Poor Rigby had to hang on for dear life as Mordecai sped around the lawn, mowing every blade of grass in sight.

"Whoa." he said as soon as they were done. "Dude, that was amazing! How did you...wait." He said, suddenly getting suspicious. "Just now you looked like you were about to faint, and now you're like some kind of superhero? What's the deal?"

"I have my sources." Mordecai said mysteriously, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned it, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction?_

Something was definitely up with Mordecai. Rigby, as dense as he could be sometimes, could see this clearly. Over the next few days, he would start off the day completely wiped out, then get a suspicious energy boost, then be wiped out again, then be completely energized again in time for the next chore. Finally, Rigby couldn't take it anymore.

One day, while Mordecai was out picking up the trash, Rigby snuck up to their room, and started searching in Mordecai's drawer. Finally, he found it.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at the small box in his hand. "Fizzos?"

* * *

"How long has Mordecai been taking this stuff?" Skips asked later, when Rigby showed him the box.

"A couple of days." Rigby answered. "Since that kid's birthday party, I think." Skips shook his head.

"This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Rigby asked, suddenly worried for his friend. "What is this stuff?"

"I can tell you one thing." Skips answered. "This stuff _isn't_ candy." Rigby gasped as he realized the implications of that.

"Mordecai!" Panicked, he ran back to the house, and, when he got back to his and Mordecai's room, he saw him tearing up the room looking for the Fizzos.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" he asked, panicked.

"M-Mordecai?" Rigby asked, scared all of a sudden. Mordecai whipped his head around to face him, his eyes wide.

"Dude, where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what?" Rigby asked, playing dumb.

"The Fizzos, dude. I know you have them."

"I, uh..." Rigby hid the box of Fizzos behind his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" Mordecai shouted, causing Rigby to jump a little. "You're hiding them behind your back! Hand them over!" Now Rigby was honestly scared. This wasn't the Mordecai he knew-his fun-loving, video-game-playing buddy. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he tried not to sound scared as he answered

"No!" Letting out an angry yell, Mordecai tackled Rigby to the ground, trying to grab the Fizzos out of his paw.

"Hand! Them! Over!" At that moment, Benson, Pops, and Skips showed up to see the ruckus.

"What's going on up here?" Benson demanded.

"Mordecai's taking Fizzos!" Rigby answered.

"_What?_" Benson yelled.

"It's true." Skips nodded. Rigby tossed the Fizzos downstairs, and Mordecai, pulling himself up, started to run downstairs to get them.

"Hold it right there!" Benson shouted. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Get out of my way!" Mordecai shouted, and Benson swore he saw his eyes flash red.

"Um-Mordecai?" Pops asked fearfully. "Don't you think you've had enough for today?" The blue jay just ignored him and tried to run downstairs again, only to be grabbed from behind by Skips. As Mordecai twisted and writhed around, trying to escape, the yeti said

"We're doing this for your own good, Mordecai." Mordecai wouldn't be deterred so easily, however. He managed to get one arm free, and elbowed Skips in the ribs as hard as he could. While he doubled over in pain, Mordecai finally made it to the stairwell, and ran down the stairs, seeking out the Fizzos.

"Mordecai!" Benson shouted. "If you eat one more Fizzo, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Well then in that case, I quit, then." Mordecai answered without skipping a beat. Everyone gasped in shock. After opening the box and gulping down a few more pills, Mordecai ran out the door, making sure to slam it on the way out.

"Bad show!" Pops said sadly. "Very bad show!" Rigby just silently looked at the door, worried and scared for his buddy.

**AN**: _Oh dear. How will this end? Tune in next time to find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _How about a poem? Roses are red, and violets are blue. I don't own Regular Show, and neither do you._

Rigby couldn't sleep that night. After tossing and turning for the millionth time, he bolted upright.

"I've gotta find Mordecai."

* * *

And that was how, about ten minutes later, he drove the golf cart out into the city, looking high and low for the blue jay. He asked everyone he saw if they had seen Mordecai, but nobody had. And since it was late at night, there was hardly anyone up anyway. But Rigby wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Mordecai!" he screamed into the night sky. "Mordecai, where are you, bro?" He sighed miserably.

"This isn't fair! _I'm _supposed to be the one who messes up, and _you_ straighten everything out!"

Just as the raccoon was about to reluctantly give up and go back to the park, he heard a moan.

"R-Rigby?" Rigby's head whipped around.

"Mordecai!" he said happily, jumping out of the golf cart. He then cringed when he saw the horrible state his best friend was in. "Dude, you look terrible."

"I _feel_ terrible." Mordecai said. "I ran out of Fizzos hours ago, and I've been stuck here ever since." He groaned again. "I never should've taken this stuff. It's just that, once I started, I couldn't stop, even when I knew what it was doing to me."

"It's okay now buddy." Rigby said tenderly. "Come on, let's get you home." He helped the still-weak Mordecai into the golf cart, and they started the drive back.

"I really made a scene back there, didn't I?" Mordecai asked. Rigby didn't answer.

"You think Benson will hire me back?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't really know, dude." Rigby answered. "I hope so, though. What you did wasn't your fault, it was all the Fizzos."

"I hope you're right." Mordecai said.

* * *

The next day, everyone was surprised to see Mordecai back. Benson yelled at him for taking a suspicious item from a stranger, but gave Mordecai his job back anyway.

"Oh, don't worry Benson, I've learned my lesson." the blue jay assured him.

"You sure you're alright now, Mordecai?" Skips asked.

"I'll be fine." Mordecai assured him. Once everyone was sure everything was alright, they left, leaving Mordecai and Rigby alone.

"So, um, you up for video games?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah I am!" Mordecai answered. As they sat down to play, Rigby smiled. Everything was back to normal.

**AN**: _Yeah, not really sure how much I like that ending. It's not over yet though folks, stay tuned!_


	5. Extra

**Rigby**: We had fun today, didn't we?

**Mordecai**: Yeah we did! (_Looks at the camera_) But America, now I'd like to get serious for a moment and talk about a real problem in this great nation of ours.

**Rigby**: Something so unnecessary and unhealthy, and yet it still affects millions of people everyday.

**Mordecai**: And of course by that, we mean Bieber Fever!

**Rigby**: Justin Bieber sucks! He isn't cool, or talented! I mean, come on, have you heard him sing? He sounds like a little girl, for Pete's sake!

**Mordecai**: So girls, do yourselves a favor, and just say NO to Justin Bieber. Seriously, there's much better music out there.

**Benson**: (_Off-screen_) Mordecai! Rigby!

**Mordecai**: Oh, and also, don't do drugs.

**Rigby**: Yeah, drugs are bad.

**AN**: _What? You expected a SERIOUS message? XD Well, that's it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
